clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Maverick
The island nation of Maverick is a beautiful destination for tourists and creatures of all kinds. It is also the home to TSP's brother, Tortugadesetas. Ruled by said penguin with an iron fist (err, flipper), Maverick currently suffers due to corruption. The population, consisting largely of farmers growing lima beans in greenhouses, are none the wiser, and are used to poverty. The island is a offshore banking paridise, and the Injofaces use Maverick's extreme bank secrecy to lock away their embezzled money for their family. History In 2009, the two then-united islands of Maverick and Serbia were fighting on various policies, ideologies, and trade, so they agreed on a separation. The government of Maverick was installed by Serbia, and they left once the regime was set up. There were three Presidents from founding to the Great Coup. These presidents were extremely loved by their people and brought great success to the poor workers there. This led to the point that Maverick's currency was renamed the Kurt in honor of their third leader, Sir Kurt Maverick. The island was named after Kurt and Tim Maverick (son and father, respectively). President Iamred777's reign Maverick's first leader was Iamred777. He and a two hundred otehr settlers fled from Serbia and otehr islands and countries to settle on their little island paridise. It was through this leader that the population grew under, and it was he who first suggested the use of greenhouses to grow crops. The penguins only had lima beans, so that was declared the cash crop for Maverick. It made a lot of money. On September 30th, 2010, Iamred777 stepped down and handed the Presidency to the newly elected leader, President Tim Maverick. In Iamred's reign, the flag, motto, and symbol were adapted. The island's population rose from an initial 49 to 200 penguins in this time of prosperity. President Tim Maverick's reign Tim Maverick brought in modern technology to the island. With permission from the Governance, a telenacle was built and Maverick was put under the umbrella of a very far-reaching Teranarch. Electricty from coal soon followed, and the island was lit and powered for the first time. A good-sized "presidential palace" was built by the people and by foreign workers for him and future leaders of the young democracy. Tim Maverick also sealed export deals with major countries, particularly Dorkugal, to make Maverick their primary source for all things lima bean-based. To pay for(in part) these incredible advances, the military had to be slashed just to palace gaurds and presidential security. Soldiers were annoyed at this, but they got over it as they found jobs laying roads, building houses, and wiring the island for electricity. Indoor plumbing had yet to come, but now that penguins could watch their televisions (which could only get one channel from far away) and turn on lights, they were happier. Under President Tim, Maverick was electrified and became known by other lands. The population expanded to 368 penguins, and Maverick was officially recognized as a country. President Sir Kurt Maverick's reign When Tim decided to step down, his son chose to run for election as President. No one ran against him, so he assumed power almost immediantly. His campaign promise was "a Sink and Toilet in every home". Kurt was true to his word. By the end of his reign, Maverick had an awesome plumbing system, and the entire island's sewers were redirected to the power plant. That's right, the electricity in Maverick is BIOFUEL! The Governance, unlike with SN's schism, were invited to operate the "green" plant like a normal telenacle. Thrilled to assist them, the Governance never condemned this "green" scheme like they did on Swiss Ninja's battle. With running water and electricity squared away, President Kurt continued to maintain the lima bean deals with Dorkugal. He built the nation's first bank and hoped that, with the island's low, low taxes, rich creatures would come and live there, investing in industry and making the island great. Offshore banking did not exist in President Kurt's reign; the bank was for Mavvs only, so they could store some of their Kurts away withut having to lug it around. Bankers were called from overseas to help Maverick with its new banking industry. These bankers decided to stay. Sadly, the idea didn't attract in rich investors. Military wipeout Kurt, however, had a drawback to his brilliance. He was extremely pacifistic, to the point of officially abolishing any standing armies in Maverick. Without a true/permanent military, all defense was given to the police, and to any agents who may have moved to Maverick. For his peacemaking, President Kurt was awarded the title of "Sir" by the United Antarctic Nations, and given a medal. He wore the medal until he died, and was buried with it on him. Meanwhile, the ex-military penguins were stirring behind their leader's back. The soldiers could handle a slash, but an abolition of the military angered them greatly. The last military general of Maverick during the nation's absolute civilian control of the military was the easily angered General John Coo. John Coo gathered few soldiers who were also angered at this, and they secretly decided to coup Kurt from the presidency. Coup! There were two attempts to coup Kurt during his presidency. The first was a major fail, the second knocked him out, primarily because it was time for his mandate to expire, and he was not expecting such an insurgency. If at first one doesn't succeed... The military decided to attack on the day that Sir Kurt was to announce the medal he earned to the cheering throngs of 410 penguins. Nine soldiers, armed with sharp Candy Swords, stormed the presedintial palace and travelled to the second floor, where Maverick was giving a speech to his people. However, a wise penguin called out to their beloved leader, warning him that a bunch of insurgents had stormed into the palace. President Kurt turned just in time, to see three soldiers with the sharp end of a Candy Sword pointed at him. It was common knowledge that a skilled Candy swordsman could nail someone into intensive care for months, something that the Maverick Clinin couldn't handle, because their only ER room was full. They were tending a paitient with a broken back at the time, something "arranged" by John Coo himself. Sir Kurt called out to his constituants in Spanish, asking them to form a tight crowd under the balcony. All four hundred penguins did so, and with that, the President jumped off the balcony and into the waiting flippers of his people. The Mavvs then set their leader down and tended to the bruises he had obtained. The soldiers, now trapped in the palace by the civillians, surrendered. ...try, try, again It was on Februray 10th, 2010, when Sir Kurt began to wrap up his mandate. He began to pack his things and remove the palace desk (each President got to keep their desk), ready to be out of the Palace by the 19th of that month. The military stormed in and ambushed the movers. The desk came crashing down onto their feet, an immensely painful experience. The soldiers grabbed the soldiers and stole their wardrobes, disguising themselves as the movers. They went back to meet Sir Kurt, and they stuffed him into a bag! They carried the defeated President to the docks and put him on a cargo ship bound for the USA. Then, the soldiers moved back in and gave the movers their clothes, promising them extremely large sums of money and a new pair of pants. They agreed after seeing the price tag. The movers continued to move out. The people didn't notice that their President was missing until John Coo announced it off of the palace balcony. He said that Sir Kurt finished his mandate and had successfully packed up and moved out. Since John Coo had operated on the sidelines and not on the coup attempts (he led them), the citizens thought he was still loyal to President Kurt. John explained that Kurt was invited to be an ambassador to the USA for Maverick, and the crowd bought it hook, line, and sinker. He continued and said that he would assume power, but the crowd booed at him. He told them that he would find an appropriate canidate to run against "whoever wished to become the next President". Rigging the elections After Kurt was dealt with, the military had no trouble supressing anyone who wanted to run for President. John Coo took it on himself to find a good leader. All they could find, other than one of their own (something the people would revolt against), was one of TSP's brothers, Tortugadesetas. With the military's backing Tortuga was named the canidate, but no one else decided to run against him, because the soldiers forbade anyone from putting themselves on the ballot against Tortugadesetas. The bid was successful. Tortuga ran unopposed, and the few that voted (namely soldiers) voted for him. The voter turn out was near zero, out of the five hundred ten citizens. Obviously, Tortugadesetas won the Presidency. Maverick today Tortugadeseta slowly began to depurify the Maverick government. Instead of forcing everything and changing everything in days, he slowly degraded his regime. He gradually appointed soldiers to various jobs, he very steadily seized ownership of various companies and stakes in farms, etc., and he eventually seized the bank, and there, all was lost. Tortugadesetas had crafted his takeover so well that he had seized the island from right under the inhabitants' beaks. When they finally realized what happened, it was over a month after. The people really didn't have a choice but to except their new President, and plead to themselves that he wouldn't abuse them. Tortugadeseta partially kept true to his word. He didn't lay a flipper on his citizens, and neither did his army. However, he had deep control over the economy. Every time a crop was sold at the dock, Tortuga snatched up some Kurts in between. When a deposit or withdrawal was made in the Maverick bank, a small "tax" was charged for using said bank, and that tax went to Tortugadesetas. Everything purchasable and sellable in Maverick had a "tax". Money from this "tax" poured into Tortugadeseta's coffers. The tax only applied to Maverick natives, not to foreign investments. To the outside world, Maverick appeared nearly tax free, though it wasn't. Many thought that Tortuga would eventually be exposed, but that subsided when Tortugadesetas opened up the little Maverick National Bank to the world, promising total secrecy and no taxes. The Injoface Family were the first to take advantage of this. They didn't tell him who they were or why they wanted a Maverick bank, but they promised him that if he gave the Injofaces the use of the bank, he would be granted "BOF anonymity" and "regime protection". Tortugadesetas asked what they meant, and Benny responded back, saying that "he knew people" and would "ensure" that he would rule witout danger "for the rest of his life". What kind of Noob would turn THAT offer down? With their IIRS money secured, Benny had finally protected his family's vault from the ever-watching eye of the PSA, EPF, AIA, and such. Mayor McFlapp was none-the-wiser, because Benny cloaked the bank's IP as well. To silence the good-natured Maw bankers, Benny gave them all extremely large sums of money, and pairs of new pants. Tortugadesetas and his rule were completely stabilized, made anonymous, and protected from invaders, all because of a certain little bank. Other creatures with secure Maverick bank accounts include Swiss Ninja, add more!. Those rumoured to have a Maw bank account include Bow Tie Tom add more!. Currency The currency in Maverick are Kurts. It was named after 3rd President Kurt Cobain. Before this Maverick used the standard Antarctica pebble. Tortugadesetas chose to retain the currency to honor the former President. The curency symbol for Kurts are ♲. Language In Maverick, there are two main languages: English and Spanish. English is the most common language, but the military can speak Spanish fluently, and Tortugadesetas can only read it (but not speak nor understand it). If the miliary were to challenge Tortuga, they could discuss their plans in Spanish, and the Presidente would be none-the-wiser. Geography Maverick is a beautiful island with staggeringly warm, 19-degree Farenheit temperatures in the summer, and decent, -20F winters. Trees grace the island, but it is mostly flat land with a small extinct volcano tucked in the back of the island. The beaches are gorgeous and white, and it is said that the bottom-left portion of the island has amazing surfing conditions. Flag, Motto, and Anthem When Tortugadesetas seized the government, he chose to retain the flag (with few a few changes) and the motto. Tieland When Tortugadesetas was picked for his job, a close Turtlenator known as Bow Tie Tom wanted to tag along and invest his enormous wealth made through TSP's company in a distant land of luxury. Since a small island (no more than fifty miles large) was near Maverick and in its territorial control. They agreed to hand it over the Bow Tie Tom, and he created Bow Tieland out of it. See also * Tortugadesetas * IIRS * Benny * Bow Tie Tom * I Shall Be a Mavv Banker * New Maverick * Maverick National Bank External links Category:Countries Category:Rooms Category:Islands